


[龙獒/龙科]三无伪·童话改写系列

by TuiMao



Category: table-tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1 勇士斗恶龙

门口记不起第几次又响起“恶龙你出来我要替天行道为民除害”慷慨激昂的邀战声，马龙摇摇头，不得不拿起角落里的恶龙面具。

昂这些人类真是烦得要死，隔三差五就冒出些个人英雄主义膨胀到爆炸的愣头青，不知道听了哪路奇葩传闻要打败恶龙救出公主，或者还有些愚昧无知的老人送些胖孩子过来献祭祈求风调雨顺。

总之整日没个清净。

这距离他上次被那个特别能吃的小白胖孩子吃空了过冬的储备量才过了三天而已。最终那孩子看马龙这里真的是没什么可吃的了同意回去，马龙不得不在他的小包袱里塞了张A4大小的纸，上面贴了一个个他从杂志上剪下来的字拼凑成了一句——再把这个小胖子送过来我就吃光你们全村人！写完才意识到他这是绑架犯要赎金的标准模式，可是天底下哪个善良如他绑架犯还倒贴人质的？

马龙套上符合恶龙人设的面具，摸着光滑的岩石壁，蹒跚踩在一路铺到洞口的柔软稻草上，走到一半就差点绊了一跤，妈的下次千万记得要把面具上眼睛部位的洞眼再开大点。果然这个勇士也和他的99个前任一样，“你怎么不是身披荆棘，口吐焰火，一个翅膀一扇我就要飞出去216米吗？”

马龙好心提醒他，“你的盾拿反了。”

勇士长得有些黑，但还是看出来红了脸，迅速将盾掉了个个。

“好了，龙的常态不是你们想象的那样，我既没有作恶也不能降雨，洞里既没有公主也没有财宝，只有一堆上次那个小胖子吃剩下的鸡骨头，你可以回去了。”马龙想着快些送走他好脱了这该死的面具去镇上补囤些过冬的粮食。

“我不信。”勇士睁大了眼，放下了举久了盾有些酸的手臂。

“那你自己进去看看。”马龙叹了口气，一闪开让出洞口。

 

勇士摸着黝黑的石壁小心翼翼顺着石道钻进了山洞，马龙刚跟进去，就看到前面的人类哎呦了一声随即倒在地上。马龙骂了句，“又是个麻烦精”。只得挤到他前面把他一路拖进了洞内深处。勇士有点受到惊吓，小动物一样睁大了好看的桃花眼，盯着他看起来恐怖其实却粗制滥造的面具，两手捂住自己露在外面的那一截脖子，“你不要吃我，我虽然出门前洗了，但现在出汗了，不好吃的。”

“我没有吃人的兴趣。”马龙哭笑不得，他才送走一个小胖子又迎来个小黑皮，长得再好看也不能抵消他的负面情绪。

“我脚扭了。”勇士小心翼翼得揉着自己脚脖子，警惕地抬头闪着眼睫瞥了眼马龙，“骑士精神约定我们不能乘胜追击失去战斗力的对方。”

“我不是骑士，也没想揍你。但是你再废话可能会死于话多。”马龙应付着他觉得筋疲力尽，决心要凶凶他，一扯狰狞的头套扔在地上，无辜的头套咕噜噜滚到角落里去了。

勇士见他露出来常人一般还有些白净帅气的脸，刚想说些什么赶紧捂住自己的嘴。马龙又觉着他可怜，动了隐恻之心，“我下山买些吃的和药膏。”刚走出去几步又退回去，“你可以走的。”

“我不走。”勇士看起来是赖上他了，挪了个坐着更舒服点的姿势，笑起来眼后延出去一条细细的折子，“我叫张继科。”

马龙心里像被柔软的小手挠了下，低头想了想，这是那么多人类里第一个愿意告诉他名字的，“我叫马龙。”

张继科笑得更开了，上翘的眼睛几乎眯成了一条线，“龙原来还有名字啊。”

马龙站在山洞外，默默将洞门用石块垒了密实，“我一个礼拜后再回来。”

张继科翘着脚挣扎要爬起来，“诶小哥哥你别生气啊，比起龙有名字，姓马更奇怪些。”

马龙一声不吭将藤条都扯过来掩住，除了石洞内他点的灯，这下张继科是一丝一毫外头的光都见不着了，“诶诶龙龙小哥哥你听我说……”

 

马龙虽然放了狠话，但终归还是心软，没多会儿就带着大包小包吃的和日用品回到了山洞。

人类真是脆弱且奇怪的生物。那个叫张继科的人类先前还要刺杀恶龙，现在在恶龙那并不算柔软的石床上交叉着腿睡着了。要不是宜X还没将这处高山划进可配送范围，马龙其实很乐意给自己添置些家具的。

“喂你醒醒。”马龙推了推张继科的手臂，谁料他翻了个身一把抓住马龙的手，也不知是梦呓还是真醒了，“我想吃黄瓜。”

马龙甩开他的手，翻了袋子里的喷雾要给他喷脚，“没有黄瓜给你吃。”

张继科与其说顺从不如说像少爷一般将脚伸到马龙大腿上搁好，“那我要吃星爸爸的月冰乐。”

“也没有星爸爸给你吃，山区里饿了爹不送。你之前的小胖子试过了。”马龙觉得自己的耐心大概是被之前的人类给磨练出来了。

“你是不是拿开封菜的原味鸡喂饱了小胖子再把小胖子吃掉了？！”张继科曲起脚趾朝后缩了缩身体，一脸我就晓得你还是想吃到我，视线滴溜溜在地上晃来晃去好似在一地鸡骨头里找惨白人骨当证据。

“拿去吧。这是我最喜欢的玉米脆。”马龙从袋子里拿了包膨化食品糊在张继科脸上，张继科接了下来笑得一脸开心。

 

 

越是不能动的人，越是想要出门。

马龙每天出门溜达的时候，张继科不愿意一个人待在洞穴里，非要一跳一跳跟着他，“作为勇士我有义务监督你有没有诱拐无知的少男少女。”

马龙叹了叹气，蹲下来示意张继科趴上来，“无知少男倒是已经有一个了。”

马龙背着他去看了冬日里流动的泉水，采了被冰霜冻了的秋日最后浆果，在山崖那头数着雪松间鸟巢里究竟有几只肉滚滚的小麻雀，一日比一日觉得张继科越来越重。

终于在一日张继科蜷缩在大木桶里泡澡的时候，他捏捏水里的小黄鸭，自己嘀咕道我好像胖了二两。马龙勺了水从他背上冲下去，在张继科背后危险地眯了眯眼，何止二两，我腰都要压折了。但是张继科一旦有些高兴，日渐白软圆润的脸上生出来的笑让马龙胸膛鼓鼓胀胀酸酸软软，有什么东西要破腔而出一样。

 

张继科有一天夜里怎么都睡不着，捏了捏马龙沉静的睡脸，“马龙我睡不着。”

“我睡着了。”马龙被他扯得有了些脾气，抓了他的手藏在被子里掖好。

“马小龙你变心了。”张继科鼓了鼓腮帮子，睁了他那本有些朦胧的双眼凑到马龙面前，“你怎么不会变龙形。”

马龙没有理他，翻了个身背对张继科，过了很久都不做声。

张继科以为他真睡了，也有些没意思，扯了被子翻了个身。

“因为我还没有遇到能让我变龙形的命定之人。”马龙的声音带着些犹豫。

张继科在黑暗里一双眼睛倒是带着夜星般的光亮，“我有预感你很快会遇到。”马龙虽然掩饰得很好，但张继科总能捕捉到他那些悄悄露出来的寂寞神情。

 

张继科的脚早好了，马龙很久之前就看出来了，却不曾揭穿他依然要自己背进背出。直到那天张继科有些为难地和他说要回村里看阿爸和弟弟们，马龙没有说话，只是点点头。

张继科开始整理行李了，来的时候他只带了一把剑一面盾。回去的时候他背上了个小小的包，这个包他还收拾了好几天，今天放进去一块和马龙在小溪边捡的鹅卵石，明天偷偷塞一包马龙的零食。

临行的那天是个大晴天，张继科连今天下雨我明天再走的借口都没有。他踢着脚边的小石子，盯着马龙被他剃坏了的那侧头皮，吸吸鼻子，终于鼓足勇气开了口“马龙，我要走了。”

马龙低头看着张继科脚上那双刷了他卡买的小蓝鞋，他很想潇洒地开个玩笑说你人走吧鞋子给我留下，但却一个字都说不出口。

张继科背着他的小包，才走出去两三步就要走不走地忍不住回头，“我不知道还会不会回来看你。”马龙握紧了拳头背过身去，张继科还是回到他光明亮堂的世界里去比较好，“你别来了，我也不要你来。”

 

张继科忽然有些生气，拨开洞口的藤条花枝，迈着小内八朝外面奔去。马龙估摸他走远了，赶紧追出去气都不喘一下地几下就爬到洞口边的立石上看他，看着张继科气呼呼地从山路上跑下去了，走得有些快看不清的时候张继科猛地一脚踩空了，马龙被他吓得从立石上跳了下来，见他空手抓了几把拉着了树枝，心头刚松了口气，没想到那枝干根本撑不住张继科，脆生生咔嚓连人带枝断了下去。马龙心里骂了自己几声，奔到路口站在崖边纵身一跃。

 

如果……

如果张继科……

 

翅膀从背后肩胛骨下纵生了出来，扑腾几下便朝两侧展翼，筋骨肌肉全都膨胀舒展开，马龙听得到自己血流的汩汩声，再次睁眼的时候，瞳孔里闪着琥珀色的金光，他从人类的躯体里释放了出来。

他接着了张继科，稳稳地落在那片谷地的杏花林中，花瓣被他闪起的风带落，卷到春溪中，旋了几个圈就被流水送去了远方。

幸好张继科有意，他也有情。

他化作了人形，怀里还抱着张继科。

张继科一脸洞悉一切的得意小模样儿，弯着眼后褶子又深了几分，“我和你说了，你很快就会遇到的。”

“恩，我早遇到了。”马龙低头深深吻了他。

 

是夜。

张继科小心脏怦怦跳，他两和之前哪里有些不一样了。他眨着晶晶亮的双眼毫无睡意，“马龙我又睡不着了。”

马龙低声一笑，抓着他手按到自己裆下，“那来吃黄瓜吧，还是热乎的。”

张继科舔了舔嘴角，干脆拉松了马龙的裤头，把手伸了进去，马龙悄悄绕到他背后揉着他屁股，顺利的话，明年他的小勇士就有小龙仔了。

 

 

隔年张继科果然生了个龙蛋，青壳绿纹，椭圆一颗捂在怀中，每天都要兴冲冲举了对着阳光想一窥其中究竟是个小胖娃还是一条小龙，一日要瞧三遍。马龙总是乐呵笑他，仔细别砸了，你孵孵看不就知道里头是啥了。

至于人们好奇的结局，大约没有人会想到是恶龙与勇士日夜没羞没躁生活在了一起。


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 海的儿子

传闻在幽蓝的大海深处有一处宫殿，里面生活着美丽又凶残的人鱼一家，当超过16岁后，小人鱼们就被允许浮到水面上去看一看人类的世界。而事实是王子还是未成年人鱼的时候就经常摊在海边的礁石上摇着尾巴做日光浴了。所以十六岁的时候，王子张继科早就没了海底水族雪白粉嫩的皮肤而是更像那种叫做黑鱼的河鱼品种了。

 

当人类王子的游艇第三次撞上礁石散了架，王子又慢慢向海中沉下去的时候，小美男鱼暗自骂了声妈的他一定是故意的，连着三年跑到这片海域来庆生还每次都撞上同一块礁石。一边嘟嘟囔囔一边又摆着蓝色的尾巴潜上去托着那王子往上游，他刚一个右手快动作把王子甩在沙滩上，正要转身跃入海里不料天旋地转被一把揽住腰拖了回去。

那王子压根没溺水，精神抖擞眯着眼乐呵对着他笑，“你是不是忘了什么重要的步骤。”说完微微撅起嘴一脸期待地凑了过来。

张继科一脸懵呆动也不动。

那王子皱起了眉头，“海底到底有没有普及九年制义务教育昂，《海的女儿》是必背课文啊，你们这届人鱼不行。”

张继科一听他说自己不行就生气了，“我和你说我是水产大学水族生殖学研究方向在职研究生，”他甩着强劲有力的大尾巴啪啪溅了那王子一脸又苦又咸的海水，“你不要想骗我，《海的女儿》是亲额头，不是亲嘴巴。”

人类清了清嗓子转移话题，“我叫马龙。”

张继科一愣，突如其来的自我介绍做什么，又不是相亲，“你叫什么都没用。”

那王子叹了口气，“我都接连三年在这里故意沉船自溺求关注了，你就不能与时俱进变通一下么。”

张继科低头想了想，“不行，我不是那种随便的人鱼，我是要和能跟我生女儿的人亲嘴的。”边说边用鱼尾扫了几下透蓝海水下浅滩边细腻的白沙子，“哦对了我和你讲，你每次撞上的礁石其实是我家海景房后花园里必不可少的重要自然景观，你得赔我阿爸钱。”

马龙一脸无害纯真地眨了眨眼，“有钱人都不带钱出门的，不信你摸。”忽然抓着张继科的手要他来检查。张继科晒得健康的脸上慢慢泛起了一片红，“操谁会把钱藏在腿间。”

人类笑得更欢乐了，却一点都没松开钳制着张继科腰的手，“你竟然说粗话了，你们拍的海底两万里旅游宣传片里你可不是这样的。你说了你在海底等我的呀。”张继科一听到他提那宣传片就更急了，满脸通通红，大鱼尾噼里啪啦拍了马龙一脸水，“不是等你，是等‘你’，不是你一个人呀。”马龙点点头，“是等我呀，没毛病。”

 

几年前张继科阿爸为了抢各种开发成熟的浮潜深浅旅游项目的生意，找了摄制组拍了一支深海两万五千里旅游宣传片，为了省去请广告模特的费用，让还是青涩白软的少年张继科躺到了镁光灯下的布景中，撑着头半躺在象牙白的软沙上，上身覆了层薄薄肌肉，顺着呼吸起起伏伏的胸膛间挂了串彩色贝壳项链，中间坠了块绿玉，被白皙的皮肤衬着更是十足丰润光彩。下半身艳蓝色的大鱼尾浸润在一汪令人醉心的碧绿色海水轻轻摇摆，稍稍一动，鳞片就变幻着耀眼夺目的鲜妍色彩，看得拍摄组目不转睛。张继科有些羞怯，几乎是弯着眼不敢看镜头，湿了水的头发柔顺贴在额头，压低了声音说了句——我在海底等你。

一条通过。

这条经典宣传片几乎是在地面上引起了爆炸性的轰动效应，小美人鱼就是要这样羞射可爱的啊！却变成了张继科心中的黑历史。肖战忙得自然没空管他在礁石上晒起了日光浴，张继科还带动了一大批小美男鱼对于传统审美的批判和对水族健康肤色的新时代潮流，跟着他不走寻常路不做白条鱼的弟弟们越来越多，游客经常能看到露出海面的礁石上摊着一排小美男鱼美滋滋地晒着太阳。

 

当马龙还是马小龙的时候，就是受了这条广告的蛊惑。当他看到镜头里和他年岁相仿，好看得不似普通凡鱼的张继科，胸口像这尾小美男鱼腾腾腾在心海里乱跳，抱着他的PAD往秦志戬面前一放，“阿爸他就是我的那条鱼。”

秦志戬想了想，暂时没想到强有力的可以拐十七八个弯说服马龙的套路，毕竟按照剧本马龙就是要和小美男鱼张继科上演一段双方面虐恋情深的。

所以当大部分观光游客见到已经晒成碳色的张继科表示有些失望而归的时候，唯独马龙更欣喜了——他的小人鱼变得更野性十足更健康性感了。

 

“我家里还有些钱，你和我回去拿钱。”

张继科还有些将信将疑，将他从头扫到脚，的确这个王子一身穿的是雕牌发布会上的当季新款，“那好吧，我回家和我阿爸说一下。”马龙极为真诚地朝他伸出手，“我叫马龙，这次你最好记一下，我们迟早要结婚的。”张继科斜了他一眼，没好气地随便拍了下他的手掌，用力一甩尾纵身钻到海里去了，水花哗啦腾起将马龙头浇到脚。

 

 

张继科交叉着他爹给他变出来的结实大粗腿站在镜子前，原来他漂亮又强壮的鱼尾化作腿是这个样子的，只是他的鞋码有些特殊，虽然不至于像那位人鱼前辈每一步都走在刀子上似的，但他还是带上了十几双为他赶制出来的定制款小蓝鞋去了皇宫，肖战一头雾水，不是去几天要完债就回来吗，怎么带那么多鞋子。

张继科来到皇宫第一天，一大清早刚睡醒就啪嗒啪嗒拖鞋一飞，往马龙床上一扑，拎着他睡衣领子摇啊摇，还钱！马龙睡得一脸惺忪，揉了揉眼打了个哈欠，“你等我先把建造皇宫的贷款还清吧。”张继科皱起脸，“那还有多久啊？”马龙笑眯眯把被子掀起来圈着张继科翻了个滚，“快了快了，你陪我再睡一会。”张继科愤愤朝马龙踹了一脚，卷在被子里施展不开，踢在马龙身上有点不痛不痒，他很快又发出熟睡的呼吸声了，张继科只好掰着手指给他算利息，哼非要狠狠敲他一笔，还没算出个数已经歪着头和马龙靠在一块睡着了。

 

来了一个月，张继科没要着一个子儿，倒是随着马龙处理了大大小小的事务若干，马龙带着他穿遍了大街小巷，看些风土人情，往他袖口里塞几枝路边最美的小花花，给他买酸奶冰激凌，坐在城堡最高的眺望台上一口口挖着。

张继科终于在一天夜里幡然大悟，推了推已经进入梦乡的马龙，一脸憋屈，“马龙你非但不还钱还把我当童工使。”马龙眼都没睁，伸了只手将他逃在被子外面的手塞了回去，“你早过了童工的年纪了。”

张继科干脆一翻身骑在马龙身上蹭，“那你到底什么时候还我钱？”

马龙到底还是上火年纪的小青年，被他一折腾下面起了反应，“张继科你有话好好说你不要乱动。”

张继科俯身在他耳边吹了口气，屁股摇得更厉害了些，“就动你拿我怎么办？！”

马龙彻底醒了，两手牢牢一握他的腰，翻了个身一把将他压在下面，“不怎么办，办你。”

隔天早晨马龙才醒就发现人不见了，还没来得及回味昨晚的滋味儿，难道他弄太狠了把张继科吓跑了？马龙光着脚在宫殿里奔了不多远，就看到张继科悠哉趴在露天水池里惬意地甩着尾巴玩着水。他气喘吁吁跳进水池搂着张继科，这宝贝他才骗来没多久才不能让他溜回大海，张继科回头对他一笑，脸颊的肉聚成了小小两团，你昨晚表现挺好，我考虑给你减免利息。马龙舔了舔张继科的耳垂，顺着他的腰摸了下去，那我们能试试你这个样子的吗。

 

 

张继科发现马龙心里还住着个白月光是他们睡到一起没多久以后，马龙一脸憧憬地说第一次看到心里那个他的时候又白又好看，头发乌黑眼睛晶亮，仿佛童话里的小美人鱼活了过来，他的少男心也苏醒了过来。

张继科心里泛酸，原来他不是马龙唯一的小美人鱼。半夜他就悄悄背着十几双小蓝鞋给马龙留了张纸条，工整写着——祝你能找回你心里的小人鱼，就翻过了爬满了蔷薇的宫廷城墙偷偷回到大海去了，浮在海里回头望了眼矗立在夜幕里的城堡，呸我才不会变成洗洁精一样的白色泡沫。

马龙第二天醒来发现张继科和他的小蓝鞋都不见了，心里大喊这下真不妙了。他开着船又去撞张继科家海景房的礁石了，等他撞坏了三艘船，海面依然风平浪静毫无动静，马龙只好命人开了张继科喜欢的那艘船屁股很性感的战舰来了。张继科终于忍无可忍骂着法克从海里湿漉漉委委屈屈冒了出来，马龙趴在救生艇上举着PAD对着张继科放起了许多年前的海底两万五千里的广告片，一个白白的小张继科对着如今黑黑的张继科说着——我在海底等你，操原来是闹了个大乌龙，张继科又气又羞一头扎进水里，绕着马龙的救生艇游了几圈后猛地又浮出水面，一身结实的麦色皮肉都是水光，马龙又挪不开眼了，“白月光虽好，乌砂痣更美。”这下张继科彻底败下阵来，一把将马龙拽下水来，不好意思地躲在他身后亲热蹭着马龙的脖子。马龙抓了他的一只手穿过五指交握，“那你……愿不愿意当我的小美人鱼。”张继科胸口咚咚乱跳却没说话，只是将大鱼尾甩到马龙面前，鱼尾分鳍从两侧弯到中间凑了个大大的爱心。

动一动鱼尾就是爱你的形状。

 

几年后，为了重振海底旅游业，张继科带着他和马龙的小人鱼宝宝们又拍了支宣传片，他裸着上身悠哉甩着尾巴，趴在像云朵般柔软细腻的沙滩上，古铜色的皮肤上沾着水珠，小宝宝们快活地在水里摆动小尾巴，用玩具铲挖着细沙顺着爸爸的背沟撒到了那依稀可见的臀沟上，张继科撑起身体，胸口乳尖都粘着沙粒，一脸慵懒性感地对着镜头说了那句——我在海底等你，只是没多久这支广告就遭到了王子下达的禁播令。


	3. Chapter 3

手掌王子

（拇指姑娘+青蛙王子）剧情又被我改得像脱了缰的野马

 

 

从前，有一个光头的老父亲向仙女祈求有一个白皙又可爱的孩子，按照剧本应该很快有一个善良美丽的仙子给他一颗圆滚滚的种子让他种出一个小巧美丽的孩子，但是他等了许多天都没有任何动静。最后有一只路过的远方候鸟往他的花盆里怜悯地丢了一颗可可豆。光头老父亲依然悉心照顾着它，过了一阵子可可豆发了芽，顶着两片嫩生生的小绿叶，中间趴着一个光腚的巧克力色小胖娃。

虽然色儿差了好几个色号，但好在还是非常可爱——光头老父亲自我安慰。

光头老父亲给他穿上了白色荷叶边小睡衣，套上白色小袜子，喂他牛奶花露和甜点，手掌王子渐渐长大了，开始在购物网站订购荧光橙娃衣和蓝绿色娃鞋。忽然有一天，一只假意送快递的乌鸦乘机叼走了他让他给瞎眼的儿子当玩伴，乌鸦筑巢的那棵树上的人参果胖娃娃樊振东很同情他，半夜化作了个下盘极稳的胖娃精一脚将整个鸟窝踹到池塘里，手掌王子费力爬上了最近的荷叶，飘到了一条河流上，顺流直下进入了地下河，最后停留在一口井里。

手掌王子吃一些飞鸟带来的浆果充饥，用它们带来的蚕茧抽丝悬挂晾晒他的小衣服，只是井里几乎晒不着日光，手掌王子趴在荷叶边照了照井水，引以为傲的蜜色皮肤渐渐返了白，“井水井水，谁是世界上最黑最帅的王子？”井水并不搭理他，手掌王子很着急，蹬着他的小粗腿把荷叶踹得摇摇晃晃眼见要翻，又想到自己不谙水性，赶紧屈膝抱紧了腿乖乖坐着。

荷叶飘摇到了另一侧终于定了下来，惊魂未定的手掌王子就瞧见一道金光砸向了他原先待着的位置，一个金球咕咚咚掉进了水里，沉在井底。“好险好险，”手掌王子撸撸自己的小胸口，刚一抬头就瞧见一个人趴在井口眯了眼盯着他，“我没想到井里还有个小娃娃。”

“我不是小娃娃，我是成年人了，我叫张继科。”手掌王子心想绝对不能示弱，颤悠悠地站在荷叶上跺脚抗议道。“那我可能是第一次知道还有那么小的成年人，我叫马龙。”说罢他便放下木桶连水带荷叶整个兜了起来，手掌王子张继科整个被颠了个天翻地覆，四脚朝天摊在荷叶上爬也爬不起来。

马龙把木桶提上来的时候才发现整个手掌大的小人儿被水浸了个湿透，连忙扒了他的小衣服小鞋子脱了自己的围脖将他抹干了圈在里头，白绒绒的狐狸毛中伸着一个委屈巴巴又涨红了脸的小王子，头发湿漉漉贴在小额头上，张嘴就露着小尖牙咬马龙手指。马龙却不觉得痛，一点都没惦记掉进井里的金胖球，一松手把飘着那张大荷叶的水桶扔回了井里，把他往怀里一塞骑马回城堡去了——这可是一个会动会说话的高级手办呢。

 

 

马龙给他准备了金碟子银勺子，看着张继科像扛着铲子一样举着勺子挖着比他人还要高的蛋糕往嘴里送，餐后甜点是雪糕，张继科趴在玻璃杯壁上伸着小舌头一口口舔食，最后整个人掉了进去，马龙不得不把他拎了出来以免他在冰激凌里溺死，手掌王子意犹未尽得舔了舔脸上沾到的白色奶油。马龙洗澡的时候将他放在战舰模型上一起泡在水里，动着一根食指替他慢慢搓去身上的雪糕，眯眼乐呵一笑，“明天请厨师给你做个更好吃的。”张继科不情愿地撇了撇嘴，转着模拟大炮对准马龙突突突。

 

马龙用金丝织就的小方巾给他在自己边上铺了床，拍拍那里笑得一脸期待示意他睡下，张继科不情不愿扯着马龙让织娘赶制的小被子拉过头。夜里被尿意涨醒了的他吓得一掀被子坐起来，大意了大意了，这床太柔软，床下十几层垫子也没有放豌豆他竟然舒服地睡着了。他将身下的小方巾一把抽了出来，两两对角折好做了个小包袱往身后一背，他穿着马龙给他准备的白色荷叶边小睡衣，一想到自己钟爱的小衣服小鞋子还被马龙晾在窗口就犯了难，在他边上睡得正香的资本主义阶级敌人太富有屋子太大，床边到窗口路途遥远困难重重，转念一想不如看看马龙明天给他准备什么甜点吃完了再溜。月光如水般温柔洒在窗台几盆植物上，张继科看着发了呆吸吸鼻子，他有些想阿爸了，不知道阿爸后来是不是很失望，还是种了别的小豆豆已经忘了他了。

 

 

马龙带他上靶场学射箭，给他特制了小弓箭和小靶子，看他凝神运气嗖得一下射了出去却没了影儿，张继科气呼呼一扔弓箭跺跺脚，马龙一边哈哈大笑一边伸手替他撸胸顺气。还给他订了闪着亮光的盔甲和小小一柄宝剑，上头镶了一颗张继科喜欢的蓝色宝石，小王子一边说着没什么好看的一边吃饭的时候还舍不得撒手。马龙还是犹犹豫豫才开了口，“据我所知，在很久很久以前有个王子被施了魔法，被人亲一下就会变回来。”张继科一脸警惕盯着他，“我阿爸给我讲过这个故事，我生出来就这样，没受过什么瞎几把魔法。”

马龙将他放在胸口上趴着睡午觉，日光投进银丝织绣的床幔，他乘张继科睡着的时候悄悄两手将他举到唇边亲了一下，果真什么都没发生。他有些沮丧又有些高兴，张继科亲起来有他午后吃过的柠檬蛋糕味儿，甜甜酸酸的香气一直沁到胸口。于是马龙每天午睡都偷一个小小的吻，心跳又急又猛生怕被他发现，张继科却从来没醒过，奇迹也没有到来。日子过得有些慢，噩耗却来得有些快。

 

 

边疆起了战火，马龙要去打仗，和张继科见面的时间变少了，只有清晨身边下陷的床褥告诉张继科马龙曾经回来睡过。最后马龙来向他告别那日，张继科翘着二郎腿坐在马龙给他做的小王座里莫名有些烦躁，“马龙，我要和你一起去。”马龙手按在佩剑上，肉眼可见地动摇了下，转身不再看张继科。”我相信你比我更骁勇善战，只是我这一去很难再回来，我想你一直快乐平安。”张继科有点说不出的难过，一直看着马龙的背影消失在最后一道门后。

 

如果没有相遇就好了，我也不会难过。

 

张继科每天都历经重重阻碍爬到窗口靠着马龙的花盆半坐着，从日出坐到日暮，从花开坐到花谢，那只从前替他带来浆果和小玩意儿的鸟偶尔叼些楼下花园里的花草树叶放在张继科的身边好让他不再那么寂寞，他托它旅行的时候为他打探远方战事，它回来的时候告诉他，无边无际的火和无穷无尽的血染红了西方的天空与大地，张继科的心慢慢沉了下去。他对着太阳伸开自己小小的手掌，为什么他不是常人的大小，可以与马龙击掌为誓，可以与马龙并肩作战，为什么在一切故事世界里通用的亲吻魔法在他这里失了效。

 

 

春雪融化了后，前方的战事也终于传来了捷报。张继科一高兴扎在五颜六色的糖豆里拉扯着他的小睡衣，厨娘们还在兴奋讨论王子凯旋还带回了一桩婚事，他和对方的父亲说定了，立刻就要在城堡里结婚，张继科张着嘴，嘴里的糖豆滚了出来。

 

那天夜里张继科摊在床上人生第一次失了眠，他爬起来整理他的小包袱，抓了一把糖豆扔进去，换上他的荧光橙小衣服，挣扎了三秒将他的白底金线荷叶边小睡衣整齐折好塞了进去，顺一件衣服留作纪念不算什么罪过吧？他哼哧哼哧爬到窗台静静坐着，直到天边透了一丝光，鸟轻轻戳了戳歪着头睡得正香的张继科，他吸溜了一下嘴角的口水，爬到鸟背上坐好。我想请你带我回家，鸟儿耸了耸脖子，你的家在哪儿？张继科侧头想想，我家住在大海边，一开窗沿街有许多海鲜大排档，鸟儿沉默许久，张继科说那你还是把我放回原来的井里吧。

 

 

马龙骑在马上穿过了凯旋门通过了中央大道回到了皇宫，人们沿街往他们身上抛洒花朵，姑娘小伙站在楼上窗边飞着热烈的吻，马龙绕着皇家广场前的喷水池踏了一圈，在迎接的人群里他没有发现他巴掌大的小王子，马龙翻身下马快步步入皇宫，每一间屋子都没有发现张继科的声影。他想了下，解了披风扔在地上又策马出城。

他几乎是跌坐在井边，日夜行军只为早点回来把话讲清楚，可那个人还没听就跑路了。张继科本来坐在荷叶上绞着他的蚕丝小晾绳，听见井外动静愣了下，还没等他放下手里的活儿又像之前一样被拎了上去。马龙将木桶平放在地上，张继科露了半截小肉腿坐在他的小荷叶上顺着水波颠，马龙将他定住，直直看着他，“你可能愿意告诉我是为什么？”张继科撸了把脸上的水，将头转向另一侧，“你不是要和别的小王子结婚了，你会像之前给我准备很多甜点一样给他准备很多，也会像亲我一样亲吻别的小王子，我有些难过。”马龙愣了下，从胸口掏了张画像出来，“没有别的什么小王子，你看这是你阿爸的寻儿启事，我就是靠这个找到你阿爸说服他让你和我在一起。”

张继科猛地回头定睛瞧了瞧那毕加索看了会赞许拉斐尔看了会流泪的画风，果然是他爹不假，想想马龙刚才说的那句话，后知后觉地从头红到了脖子。

 

盛大的婚礼之后，马龙依然像之前那样给张继科铺好金丝小被子，张继科在里面安然酣睡到清晨，一蹬腿蹭上马龙胸膛屁股朝他脸反趴着眯一会儿，睡眼朦胧看见他腿间鼓鼓隆起一包有些好奇，顺着胸腹慢慢爬了下去，一拉马龙裤头钻进去，马龙那里热乎乎站着像带着圆帽子的站岗士兵，张继科双手抱着两脚一环从上滑到下面，从下面又爬到顶头，玩得不亦乐乎。马龙不耐痒，睡着就哼了几声。顶头有个小圆孔像是盛着美味的蜜浆，张继科攀在那上面张开嘴吸了吸，却没有吸出什么来，大约是藏得比较深？他卯足劲又嘬了一口。  
马龙做了些不可描述的梦，下面那根也变得又硬又热，本以为是春梦一场，却感觉自己确确实实喷了出来，赶紧一睁眼，看见化身为常人体格的张继科脸上沾染着乳白液体一脸茫然地还握着那根。  
原来解除魔法并不是亲吻。  
他双手一抄张继科的腰翻了个身按在下面，“继科儿那我再请你吃些好吃的吧。”  
“比甜点更好吃么？”张继科不解地舔舔嘴角。  
“比那个好吃多了。”马龙咬着他耳朵悄悄说。  
最后，两位王子秉承着更高更快更强的“运动”精神制造了一个又一个可爱的后代。


	4. Chapter 4

田螺姑娘+黑姑娘

虽然是写着2个姑娘，但非性转非性转非性转·重要的话要一开始就说三遍

 

马龙从练习场回来的时候走了近道，阳光穿过两侧树阴落在他略显紧身的训练服上，胸肌和手臂有些鼓鼓囊囊。过了林荫道后是修建得齐整的半人高景观绿植，木栅栏里面是仆人辟出来的小菜园，种了些扁豆黄瓜红番茄，细巧竹片三三两两交错扎紧竖在地里，扁豆紫色的俏丽小花藏在蜷曲的蔓藤间，稍远一些的黄瓜藤上今年结了百年才一遇的金黄瓜，上头的小黄花还未开尽，下面已经垂了细长一条，带了些扎手小刺，闪着比阳光更耀眼一些的金光，上面错落好几根晃悠悠荡在空中有些过分惹眼。

要不是这是长在皇家花园内的，可能早被什么路过的小贼给盗了。马龙想了想，抬手擦着额头沁出的汗，仆人推着一辆辆堆满食材的手推车停在石阶边俯身向他行礼示意，食物都盖着洁净白色餐布，没有人注意到有一箱悄悄鼓了个包，跟着马龙前进的步伐滚了几下，马龙斜了眼那异物继续顺着坡道前行，很快他发现了只要他走，那玩意儿就跟着他，他停下它便也不动了。一溜儿的仆人也发现了异样，却没人敢抬头吭声。马龙干脆停了下来，那东西顶起了小小一块角落滴溜溜蹦了下来滚到他腿边不动了，马龙定睛一看，是个黑漆漆的大田螺。

他试探性地朝前又走了几步，那田螺就骨碌骨碌在石路上奋力打滚跟着他。

成精了成精了。

马龙挑了挑那并不浓郁的眉毛，蹲下来捡起了这枚来历不明螺壳色泽乌亮的田螺，举起来对着太阳瞧了瞧，在日光下还折射着荧荧色彩。回到自己屋内后，他给它寻了个大玻璃缸扔进去，水有些浅，那田螺立刻蠕动着软趴趴的身体钻了出来，吸附在水中的鹅卵石上慢悠悠爬到了上面去，马龙入神地看了会儿它，伸手进去搅了搅水将它推了个翻身，看它慌张乱转抖着自己的柔软小触角不知所措。马龙帮它翻了个身，它立刻逃回了自己的小壳子吸着自己深色花纹的小盖子遮了个密密实实。

 

马龙夜里做了个诡异的梦，梦见有个头发乌黑皮肤也黝黑眼睛懒懒的青年抱肘绕着他房间笃悠悠转了圈，最后摇了摇头站在马龙床尾，不知究竟是梦里还是现实，只是床尾那黑漆漆一团看得心里犯怵。马龙想挣扎动一下手指却发现整个身体麻木无力，对方一挥手将马龙身下的床单抖魔术布一样抽出来将他从头兜到脚，然后他就毫无知觉陷入到又黑又沉的梦里去了。

 

第二天他是被床头摆着滚烫的热粥和肉夹馍给香醒了的，手臂撑着身体半爬起来，果然昨夜不是梦，身下的床单换了图案，昨天脱下来的衣服也不见了。窗台和桌子上的白瓷花瓶换成了五颜六色一排，里面插着水嫩鲜艳的花草。枕边整齐叠着两件他完全没印象裁缝给他做过的蓝色外套和橘色裤子，袖口夹着一片纸，马龙拿下来一看，上头一笔一划工整写着“这样穿更配。”

都是多出来的东西，唯独少了根仆人采摘下来呈上来他还没吃的金黄瓜。

他看了眼水缸里动也不动的田螺，手指张开朝后梳了梳头发，照办了。

往后一周都如是。

每天的纸片都翻着花样，“抹点发胶气势更强”“有没有兴趣在发尾染个七彩变色V”“天热了给你安利一款美黑油”。马龙手指拨弄着它吃下去来不及咽挂在玻璃缸口的黄瓜花，终于第一次回应它在玻璃缸边竖了个纸片，“话可能有点多。”

 

 

螺氏家政跨物种集团继承人金牌保洁小弟张继科第二天从壳里化出来的时候就瞧见了马龙留的纸片，他愤愤地将纸片撕了个稀巴烂。话多怎么了，吃你家大米了吗！转念一想的确是吃了他家的黄瓜，只好翘着孔雀蓝的发尾默默蹲在地上将撒了一地的小纸屑一片片集了起来。不就是因为昨天马龙忽然回来他还来不及啃完黄瓜就打着饱嗝缩回壳里，吊着那半截子黄花还来不及吞被发现了么。自从他从出远门回来的周雨口中得知了皇宫里结了金黄瓜，就想尽办法屈尊混进了一堆普通螺来到这里。

我给你当保洁小弟，你回报我黄瓜，虽然是单方面协议但还是很公平公正合情合理的，没毛病。张继科系了围裙趴在地上撅着屁股卖力擦着床下的地板，勾着指头点了点最里面，伸过来一看，一点灰都没有，正要得意地往外爬，只听得身后响起了颇为轻快的声音，“我以为田螺没了壳变出来的应该是礻果体的……”张继科愣了下，抹布啪嗒掉在地上，摇了摇屁股蹭着膝盖挪了出来，保持着跪姿呆在地板上，过了三秒才唰地爬起来回击，“是螺体啊！”

他第一次以人形直面对方，马龙比他稍许矮一些，笑得见牙不见眼，两手推着他的螺壳饶有兴致地颠来覆去。张继科瞅准了空档一个闪扑要去夺他自己螺壳，马龙一缩手卷着张继科倒在床上。张继科本以为自己扑了空要栽，谁料马龙抱紧了他像热锅贴年糕一样把他整个人往床上一按，张继科立刻就软乎乎不动了，心里骂着妈的吃准了我是软体动物不是。

 

 

马龙把张继科的螺壳藏了起来，乘他洗澡的时候张继科翻了个底朝天依然没找到，没办法只得随着他跟进跟出。马龙带他去训练场，赛马击剑近身战张继科都学得很快，马龙终于得到了棋逢对手的感觉。张继科依然每天围着围裙给他擦擦弄弄洗洗刷刷，过后夹着二郎腿啃着小黄瓜眼神定定地看着马龙擦剑，虽然马龙一直觉得他只是借机发呆。张继科没了螺壳，每晚只得和马龙共享一张床，他以前还住在玻璃缸里的时候并没有发现马龙的睡相有那么差，马龙每一晚都以床太小我怕摔下去为由紧紧抱着张继科让他几乎要窒息，害得他夜里一直做和巨龙搏斗结果被巨龙按在地上正面反面摩擦的诡异噩梦。

在满月的日子里，他带着张继科爬到对面山头的半坡上，看那传说中只有在月圆之日才会在冷色月光里隐隐露着身影的幽灵城堡，眯着眼对张继科露着真诚的笑——以前一直想看不敢来，现在有你陪我就敢了。张继科不做声，躺在草丛里翻了个身屁股对着马龙，随手抓了一把夜间闭合的野花朝后一抛撒在马龙身上。马龙大笑了几声，抖了抖衣服，捏了朵悄悄掰开张继科的手指塞在他掌心里。在他以为张继科已经睡着了的时候，像是说给自己听一般问了一句，“继科儿，你可想过以后……是什么样的”不出他所料，没有得到任何回应。张继科的呼吸声悠长平稳，夏夜里的微风柔和微醺一直软到马龙心里，仿佛有六七只顶可爱的奶狗蹭着他胸膛。在他也快要睡过去的时候，只听见张继科低着嗓音幽幽说道，“还能怎么样，找另一个田螺生一堆小螺籽呗。”

这下好了，这六七只小奶狗无情地一起将他的心脏踹到黑洞洞的深渊里去了。

更糟糕的是，张继科第二天就不见了。

其实他并不是找不到自己的螺壳啊，马龙心里苦笑。

螺科回到家后成了一个宅螺，单也不接了，门也不出了，在三里屯办的螺壳保养打磨抛光年卡全都停止了。化成人形缩在床上睡觉的时候，后脑勺的小V退成了鸽灰色，于是做梦的时候梦见自己从软体动物变成了鸽子，还是肉鸽，被端到了马龙的餐桌上，一下子吓醒了翻身坐了起来，脑后的发梢像鸽尾一样一翘一翘。操，从辣炒田螺变成烤乳鸽，本质上有什么区别，人类太特么凶残了吓坏宝宝了。

还没等他回过神，只觉得屋内明明没开灯却被强光源点亮了，他不用看都知道是他阿爸的脑袋，比他曾经做过的夜光螺壳还惹眼。肖战叹了口气，抱肘坐在床位摇摇头，“你这样不行，作为中华田园螺，我们要沿袭传统为万千人类传承美好的田螺姑娘故事，我们是传播爱与梦想的中华田园螺呀。”张继科一卷被子捂着耳朵，“要我说几遍，我们是中华圆田螺，不是中华田园螺。”

“管他田园螺还是圆田螺，阿爸都要被你绕进去了。”肖战语重心长隔着被子拍拍张继科的脚。“当然有很大的关系，圆田螺洋气多了。”张继科仰起脑袋一缩脚，将自己团成像螺体时候的一圈。“阿爸和你说正经事，你看这个！”肖战往前挪了点位置，点开手机里一个叫68同城约会的APP递给张继科，张继科皱了下眉接了过来，“我还真不知道阿爸你想搞第二春。”肖战笑得一脸不好意思，“怎么是阿爸我呢，你看，这是你之前潜伏，哦不对潜入，啊也不太对。反正就是你服务过的那位狂飙五世要在皇宫举办假面相亲大会。”张继科放下了握着耳朵的手，小心脏砰砰乱跳，努力睁大惺忪睡眼，“然后呢。”“然后我打算带你两个弟弟周雨和方博去。”肖战笑眯眯一闪身退出了张继科的房间，“我已经报名了，还约好了呯嗙专车”。张继科爬起来抄了个枕头就朝门口扔，半夜坐在我房里像个一百瓦的大灯泡就来和我说不带我去？！

是日肖战真的带着打扮得山清水秀的方博和周雨出了门，叮嘱他既然不想出门接单那就把自己家里打扫下，尤其是把烟囱管疏通下，不然圣诞老人不会把礼物塞进去。张继科一边伸着脑袋清理壁炉一边嘀嘀咕咕为什么中华田园螺哦不中华圆田螺要信圣诞老人呢。一想到城堡里的马龙马上要和全国各地的田螺，哦并不仅限于田螺啊有人有妖没准还有人妖各种约会跳舞，张继科就有点不开心。脑内马龙会对谁递上金黄瓜然后深情款款地说谢谢你来陪我看幽灵城堡再携手举高高唱一首明天你要嫁给我，张继科就愤怒地把灰唧唧的抹布甩了出去。

 

啪嗒一下，正好糊在一个人的脸上，然后掉在了地板上。“你是谁？”张继科警惕地举起扫帚，已经管不上自己现在灰头土脸几天没刮胡子形象堪忧。来者抹了把脸慈祥地笑了笑，“你这颗宅螺的确是太宅了是不是，我是有名的68同城约会创始人，你命中注定的仙女教父688！”张继科依然绷紧了手臂不敢放松，一般有名的人都不会说自己很有名的，这点常识他还是有的。“你想去皇宫里的舞会是不是，”仙女教父循循善诱，“别懵了，赶紧的，皇宫里已经张灯结彩一派喜气洋洋了。”

张继科心想虽然我是田螺但我拿的是黑姑娘的剧本，你这过气春晚主持人一样的口吻还能不能洋气一点了。还未等他腹诽完毕，仙女教父大手一挥仙女棒，在张继科周围绕起了一道七彩荧光，瞬间他干家务的老头衫和松裤头已经变成了一条紧身的黑色T和齐腿根小短裤，脚上的大拖鞋也变成了一双刷得干干净净的小蓝鞋。张继科的螺壳咻得一下飞到院子里，砰砰化成了荧光绿的夜光马车，他往下拽了拽这紧短得过分的小裤头，一脸被惊艳到细细抚摸着马车。仙女教父一脸得意收回了可伸缩仙女棒往裤兜里一插，“怎么样？惊不惊喜？意不意外？你记得在十二点前离开就好。”张继科想了下，既然是西洋马车，那就拽句洋文吧，“It’s the best.”

 

到达皇宫的时候舞会已经进行中了，张继科戴上了主办方分发的面具，沿着旋转楼梯拾级而下，小裤头绷在大腿上紧紧实实，刚在马车上吹了一路风两条腿冻得透心凉了，还没等他抖着腿在最后一格台阶站稳，穿着燕尾服梳着齐整头发的马龙就交换了舞伴拖着张继科进入了舞池。全场所有人都戴了面具除了马龙，他对于在皇宫举办大型舞会来寻找他走失的田螺先生的提议表示怀疑，除去本身影响人第一判断力的外貌因素，交谈几句就能看对眼私定终生这件事本身也是天方夜谭。但那位68同城的创始人表示加上面具的条件，没准你的田螺就偷偷回来了。

 

马龙随手牵起眼前这个人只是为了告别前一位黏黏糊糊的舞伴，却瞧见这位脚上那双鞋子的配色有点不走寻常路，“你的鞋子让我想起了一个熟人。”张继科一脚踩在马龙的皮鞋上却不作声，谁特么是你熟人。马龙吃痛脸抽了下，“我一定是认错人了，他对我很温柔的。”张继科急得只想跺脚却被马龙带着跟着拍子兜兜转转，谁特么对你温柔了，你是不是有什么误解！马龙打开了话匣子就停不下来了，絮絮叨叨说着他和张继科发生过的七七八八细碎小事，说着就自顾自笑了起来，张继科依然一言不发，马龙渐渐露出了落寞的神情，“啊我不该和你说这些，你听着一定很无聊。”张继科低头看马龙被自己踩了一晚上灰头土脸的皮鞋，心里酸溜溜地吃起了自己的醋，低沉着嗓音说了句——你尽说着他的事，倒是好好看眼前人啊。“啊？”还没等马龙反应过来，钟楼传来了当当十二下钟摆敲打的声音，张继科心里大喊了一句糟糕，转身撒开腿就跑，谁料那鞋子松松垮垮半路上就掉了一只，张继科心想留着一只鞋子也没用，狠狠心脱了另一只也扔了。

马龙捡着了那一双荧光蓝运动鞋，品着最后他说的那句话，心里坚定了先前的猜测，回头就在城里张贴了布告——这双鞋的主人就是他的小新郎。一张榜，涌到皇宫里试鞋子的人就绕着皇宫转了三圈，张继科远远望着队伍踢了踢脚边的小石子，人螺殊途，人类的生命不过短短数十年，如果迈出了这一步他却还要在往后一个人的岁月里慢慢守着回忆煎熬。

结果不出所料，许多人都能穿上那双尺码有些刁民的25.75码小蓝鞋，但国王坚称这些都不是他要等的人。他等过了枝繁叶茂的夏天，等过了硕果累累的秋季，等过了冰天雪地的冬日，那双蓝鞋依然摆放在他屋内等着它的主人。

终于在一个黄瓜开了花的春夜里，一个身影慢慢踩着墙角的立柱翻进了马龙的窗。马龙一个人睡依然会燃着蜡烛，张继科看了眼摆在窗口的小蓝鞋，未做过多停留，径直走到了他床边。马龙听见动静早醒了，翻了个身嘴角带着笑意，“今年不会结金黄瓜，鞋子放在那里你也可以拿了就走。”

“嗯。”张继科往床沿一坐，两手撑在身体两侧荡着脚。马龙从被子里伸了只手出来罩住他的一只手，张继科扭过头去，脸颊的热意一直蔓延到耳朵，他咳了咳清了下嗓子僵硬地转移话题，“我还没想过和人类要怎么生小螺籽、”马龙笑出来声来，揽腰把张继科卷到被子里一盖，抓了床头柜的书递到张继科面前——《软体动物的养殖与繁衍》，“那我们一起来学习和实践。”


	5. Chapter 5

荧光仙子

 

荧光七仙子张继科又下凡去了，虽说天上一天人间一年，但他出现和消失的时间差还是经常让肖战头疼的。清净日子过得有些久了后，他时不时就要到人间染一染那热闹的世俗气息，那些花红柳绿七彩荧光色的衣服鞋子，那些娇软可爱的人类幼崽，最是让他心花怒放。信荧光仙子，得黝黑皮肤，张继科听闻他在美黑族里还是很有名望的。

麻烦的是每次他回来都添了些肉，天庭发放的标准仙子制服套装就显得没有那么仙风道骨那么潇洒飘逸了。邱贻可发胖得比他更厉害些，却总要嘲讽说该和隔壁借了葫芦七兄弟的衣服来穿，张继科盯了他几秒，转过去摸着肖战的光头，“爷爷~~爷爷~~~”

 

 

张继科在城乡结合部的小镇上开了个夜排挡炒花蛤，接了氧气泵在几格塑料盆里，每天进了许多花蛤竹蛏基围虾，还供应炒面炒饭炒河粉。撑了两顶荧光橙的大帐篷，晚上看起来比荒岛求生的野外帐篷还扎眼。摆了几张小桌子和几个塑料凳子，夜间人气爆棚忙得满头是汗，广受加班狗，游戏狗和快递小哥之类的欢迎。他最忠实的客户还数一条街开外的小卖部老板马龙，马龙的小超市保持着充满年代感上世纪九十年代的画风，几排一人高的货架堆满了咪咪虾条，娃哈哈AD钙奶和旺仔小馒头之类，吊扇嘎吱嘎吱笃悠悠地转着圈儿，让人疑心什么时候会掉下来发生血案。店门口的店招贴着大幅蔡依林刚出道时候的海报都没再换过一张，店里放的歌也尽是周杰伦早年的那些热曲，唯一加了点时髦值的是收银台上贴了两张微信和支付宝二维码的贴纸。

马龙每天总是在他快收摊的时候来光顾，带了一瓶AD钙奶给张继科，乐呵呵在角落里找了个位置，用手机看动画，等张继科招呼完了别的客人后给他端来一个不锈钢大锅，里面是大杂烩，鱿鱼蛤蜊蛏子鸭血豆腐皮海带丝炒在一块，撒了不少花椒和辣椒。张继科总是说是剩下的随便给他弄一份，但时间久了马龙总隐约觉得他是特意的。张继科自己不吃，拿了个凳子坐在他边上，拎着白菜剥皮说明天炒醋溜白菜。张继科看起来热腾腾得流着汗，卷了本来就短的袖口到肩膀上，纹身露了出来，垂着眼认真撕着叶子，发尖拢在额前，汗滴顺着鬓角流到了脸颊上，马龙胸口仿佛有一百条小白龙甩着尾巴鞭打他心里的邪念，终于他的天平偏了方向，鬼使神差伸了手用拇指抚去了张继科人中沁入嘴唇上的汗，那里温热湿润，大约尝起来应该还带着一丝咸。张继科滞了下，手里的白菜砸在地上滴溜溜滚了几下，缓过神来后抱着马龙给他带的AD钙奶低头吸吸吸，马龙悄悄偷看了一眼，张继科从脸到脖子一路染了晚霞般的火烧颜色。

 

 

张继科摆摊和花钱都有点随心所欲，不想干活的时候就拿赚来的钱去晒灯，带上美肤油和VIP金卡，晒得美滋滋像变了个人种似的回来，窝在马龙小卖部的一角坐在他专座摇摇椅上玩游戏和刷手机，玩着玩着两条腿都离了地，踩在椅座边缘，整个身体挤作一团前后摇来晃去。偏他短裤那么短，一抬腿就更能一眼瞧到腿根，布料又紧得局促兜着他那里显了形，马龙不小心看到的时候只觉得自己像躺在张继科烧烤的铁板上煎熬，好几次都差点找错零。

张继科其实也感受到了马龙炙热的视线，只觉得对方在欣赏他这刚晒完灯的健康肤色，一开心笑得像陈年核桃，“怎么样，帅不帅？”马龙噎了下，反应过来张继科大约在得意自己的晒黑成果，实话实说应了句，“像烤糊了一样。”张继科生气地咬着下唇眨了几下眼，连刚才手机上看的八卦社会新闻都看不下去了——《青岛小伙远嫁鞍山，老父亲驱车千里送海产》

 

 

张继科有时候会在他家留宿，提着些小菜和酒就来敲马龙家门，马龙自告奋勇给他露一手，张继科睁大了眼看他那一盆没怎么切的西红柿，皱眉用筷子挑了挑下面的蛋，“没放葱么你？葱可是番茄炒蛋的灵魂。”“不敢切，你凑合吃吃。”马龙一脸坦诚，写着几个大字——我努力过了。张继科不爱喝酒，但是喜欢马龙给他买的桂花酒，度数极低没什么酒味儿，清甜可口，花香扑鼻，张继科捧着杯子咕咚咕咚当甜饮料喝。不多时后劲上来了人一软倒在沙发上，一手撑着身体勉强爬起来，翘上二郎腿定了定神，晕头转向摇头晃脑地朝马龙伸了伸手，马龙脸一热，以为张继科喊他把他扶起来，哪想张继科见他一过来立刻圈上他脖子，趴在他耳边软绵绵地用低低的声音说，“带我去洗澡。”

 

 

马龙给他脱衣服的时候张继科扭得和面条似的伸着两个胳膊，马龙怕他没了靠一pi&股坐在地上摔着疼，只能将他按在自己身上去解他裤子。张继科的pi*股紧实挺翘，马龙的手掌怕是吸在了上面挪不开，张继科一手打开了花洒，激流顿时将他和马龙浇了个透，衣服湿漉漉地贴在两人身上，他蹭了蹭马龙脖子一口咬在他颈侧，拉着马龙的手伸到自己裤子里，压着嗓子幽幽说了句，不解痒，再里面些。

 

事后他们滚在床上像小兽般依偎在一起黏糊，张继科睁着晶亮的眼睛对着马龙一脸认真，告诉你个秘密，我其实是云端上的小仙子。马龙笑得见牙不见眼，敢情酒劲儿还没过去呢。张继科又有些生气，张嘴啃了马龙一口，不和你开玩笑，我是千年孔雀精历劫后才成为小仙子的，你看我的发尾。张继科扭转过来翻了个身让马龙给他发尾，马龙摸了摸他褪色成金灰色的头毛，这不是三里屯的托尼给你染的嘛，还褪了色，你有没有找他退钱啊。张继科这下真的怒了，委委屈屈掀了床单要爬起来现个原形给他翘，人家吸了米青后修为小幅长进，他和别人家的仙人妖精大约有些不同，现下发挥极为不稳，凝神结印的时候脑子里都是刚才旖旎画面，憋了半天脑袋上只蹭地冒了根蓝绿色翎毛出来，背后翅膀羽毛纹身并没有从封印里解放出来变成艳丽无比的孔雀开屏。

马龙却信了他，一伸手地将他一把拽回被子里捂好了，张继科有些生自己的闷气，摊在马龙身上一动不动。马龙被他压得有些喘不过气心里却是满满幸福，他伸手顺着抚摸张继科的发尾，我这个人认死理，我不管你是孔雀精还是小仙子，我只想和你在一起。张继科像喝了自制糖水似的从里甜到外，只恨不得一直歪歪腻腻在一块，悄悄撅着屁股蹭了蹭马龙，咬着马龙白皙的耳廓，再来一次。

 

 

隔天张继科就带着大包小包搬了过来，夜里他郑重地交给马龙一件五彩斑斓孔雀屏羽织就的羽衣，马龙接了过来哈哈大笑，按照套路不是应该我去偷了你的衣服么，张继科往床上一躺，把两条结实的腿往马龙肚子上一搁，“时代在进步。”顺手捏了根羽毛呵了口气，砰地一声化了个手掌大小肉鼓鼓的赤luo小张继科，发尾的边缘是纯正的蓝绿渐变色，抓着马龙的衣服要往上爬。马龙瞧着好玩，小心翼翼握着他的腰放到掌心里坐着，他揉了揉眼，一脸疑惑地盯着马龙，又低头看看床上的张继科。张继科翻了个身，慵懒地一手撑着脑袋侧躺着，打了个小小的哈欠，困得鼻头有些发红，“维持不了多久的。”马龙捏着小张继科的脚踝放在床上，小团子手脚并用地朝张继科爬了过去。马龙打开衣柜腾了个地方，嘀咕着你换季脱毛挺严重的，一边将这么一件华丽神奇的羽衣挂了进去。

 

 

要说之后的日子有什么不同，那就是张继科明目张胆地穿了马龙的衣服招摇过市，和马龙一人一只脚分穿了一双拖鞋，看得小超市隔壁奶站小老板方博目瞪口呆，他们住的公寓楼隔音效果不好，夜里隔壁激烈运动床撞着墙和不绝于耳的喘息喊叫声更是让他面红耳赤夜不能寐。

 

好景不长。那天夜里马龙去隔壁县城进货去了，估摸要晚些回来，张继科听见门铃响了立刻汲着大拖鞋去开门，错就错在没看猫眼就开了门，他天上的光头阿爸带着他六个哥哥站在门外，张继科啪的一声合上门。肖战拍了拍门，开门呐开门呐你有本事下凡间你有本事开门呐，张继科吼了声不开不开就不开。肖战骂了句娘，小兔崽子喊你开门是客气，你以为我们进不来么。方博听见动静倒是开了门，“科哥……要帮忙么……”话音未落看见一堆人来势汹汹，一缩头愣了半天，张继科只好开了门让他们闪身进来。肖战一上来就是苦口婆心长篇大论一通，说得头头是道句句在理，中心思想就是仙子和人类是不会幸福的，人类寿数有限，在漫长的岁月里思念可能会把你逼疯了。张继科装作没听进去但每个字眼其实都重重敲打在了他心上。末了低头摸摸鼻子，说了句我衣服丢了。肖战一伸手就变了件出来，“料到你有这一手。”他定睛一看，这件羽衣里有绿头鸭毛也有天鹅毛，一看就是他几个兄弟赶制出来的，张继科这下没办法了，给马龙留了给纸条，写着回家探亲，落款画了只秃了毛的孔雀。

 

马龙回来后等了数日都不见张继科回来，到处打听也没什么消息，只有方博告诉了他那晚所看到的零星片段。几个月过去后，马龙猜到张继科可能是回不来了，不论是他多少次梦见一觉醒来张继科安安静静躺在他身边，被他亲了亲鼻尖后低声说着马龙你炒的西红柿能毒死人，还好我不是人是小仙子。他每天摸一遍张继科留下的羽衣，连蹦出个小张继科的期待都慢慢被流逝的日子磨灭了。

张继科上了天庭，也成日闷闷不乐，梦见马龙忘了他，他站在马龙每天去超市会路过的转角，马龙却对他视而不见。马龙大约有了别的谁，他漂亮的羽衣可能永远要在角落里积灰了。张继科一觉醒来胸口又酸又痛，一掀被子蹦下冬暖夏凉的白玉床，他下定了决心，将仙牒留在了桌上，头也不回地从天上跳了下去。

 

胖球市出了个大新闻，有一颗突然改变了运行轨道的彗星冲破了大气层砸了个巨大无比的陨石坑，引得专家学者和市井百姓都聚来围观。天上一日，地上一年，这几年马龙把他的小超市做大搞成了乡镇连锁企业，但他依然抱着什么不切实际的期待住在当初的老房子里。一阵风带着窗帘动了几下，一个黑漆漆的身影闪了过来扑在他身上，这熟悉的气息和重量引得他胸口一阵激荡，马龙伸出手紧紧搂住了他。

 

“昨夜我看到天空中最闪亮的那颗星陨落了。”

“孤星闪耀没什么意思，一起修仙做那双子星才是神仙眷侣。”


	6. Chapter 6

[Ch6 龙王庙

这日是十六，一轮明月如光洁玉璧悬于天庭，月色皎皎，松香渺渺，肖员外在庭院水榭楼台中设下了金秋蟹宴，并未大肆张灯结彩，挂了些青竹篾片灯笼，夜风微凉，吹得那些灯笼三三两两拥在一起。

他命人在湖心中央支了一轻巧竹排，无需一切丝竹弦乐，只一长身玉立吹箫人登在那竹排上借着水音吹那一曲曲流泉飞瀑，江南戏莲。自是一派清雅古朴。

唯独那员外的公子并不十分在意这春花秋月，领了一群孩童在湖边放水灯，托了个晕染得十足粉嫩荷花瓣儿的，在捻了几缕的蕊心上燃了火，轻轻推入湖中。火光透着纸扎荷花的艳色，映着他睡凤眼平添了几分神采，倒让人不知是那荷尖角沾了他眉梢眼角的春色，还是那一抹软红染了他面颊。

原问为何倒不在十五搞这些风雅之事，此地有一座无人不知的十年前建造的龙王庙，庙前碑刻镌刻记录了当时全年大旱颗粒无收，不少人背井离乡，而当地自古传闻潜龙渊深处有真龙。原本世人皆只当做茶余饭后唬孩子的鬼话，却成了最后一根稻草，从县令到平民百姓，无不在那潜龙渊边焚香祭祀，杀猪宰羊，弄得那潭水腥臭无比，却不见点滴雨珠，隔了几夜诸人夜寐皆似见一白衣清隽男子翩然入梦来，神情孤冷，说了些勿往谭中再投死物之类的言辞。

醒来大骇，惊的是那龙竟非传闻，然人心惶惶猜忌颇多，以为那龙王是暗示祭些活的。十里之内唯独肖家之子张继科生得最为俊美可爱，肖员外平日又喜在人前夸赞炫耀，现下众人一合计便想捉了那张继科投糊献祭于龙王，肖战哪里舍得儿子送死，一夜间愁光了头发，还未来得及带儿子出逃已被堵了前院和后门，正两处人闹作一团僵持不下，忽雷声大作阴云密布，梦中之人在众人屏息错愕注视中走来，施施然定在肖员外之子张继科面前，那张继科在人群中果然如珠玉嵌在瓦石间容姿非凡，而来者一袭青衫金绣绲边，近观则仪态威严迫人，俯身弯腰，细长指尖夹着一片泽润白玉般半透薄片递于他，忽融冰般朝他一笑，在他耳边悄语，“埋于土下三尺，风调雨顺，再无饥民，记住了么？”张继科抬着圆滚滚的脑袋，似懂非懂懵了似的抿着小嘴点点头，众人间只他一人敢死死盯着对方。男子抬手在他眼尾蜻蜓点水般指尖轻落，“十年后我自来取你。”言毕便消失在那飘渺烟雾中。

那日正是十六，说是奇也真的是奇，张继科如他所嘱那般将那龙鳞交由肖战埋了，不过一盏茶功夫，即刻倾盆大雨如同天降甘露，田间埂下，丘陵山野，处处水流润泽。众人为感恩，依仅有的依稀模糊回忆造了庙塑了泥胎人身，从此之后真连年丰收，那龙王庙就更加香火旺盛，正因灵验，后来胡乱求子求高中的也是有的，龙王也是真忙。每逢那月十六，当地乡绅便都在家设宴祭祀，变着花样讨好那龙王。

倒是唯有肖战一开始过了几年提心吊胆日子，后来张继科长了些年岁顽皮捣蛋的时候，肖战便要拿“龙王要来领你了”唬他，张继科自是不怕的，除了眼后被那人触过的地方生了颗痣以外别无异常，那痣的位置生得巧，恰在眼尾不远处，顺着他飞上去的眼神，如星似墨点在那里。他的友人们都笑他被龙王画了押，只等来收，只有张继科不以为然。

而这一年，正恰逢那十年之约。

肖战成日忧心忡忡，哪里敢招摇过市把祭龙王的场面搞大，他倒巴不得悄无声息一笔带过，让那龙王老爷忘了这一茬。常言道敬鬼神而远之，他是高攀不上龙王这高门，更何况对方要张继科作甚呢，年岁也长了，皮肉虽然匀称但想来也不如小时候可口。张继科倒不似他多虑，每日睡饱了洗漱穿戴整齐了去学馆念书，对经纶治国之类并不十分在意，只赋诗一项颇为自得，誊写了不少自己的习作成册，见人就发。学馆这几日修葺，他便提了竹篓子扛着钓鱼竿约了周雨方博去潜龙渊钓鱼，两人对那地儿还有些发怵，又因众人传的龙王对张继科说的那句话，有心劝他换个地方，张继科只盯着平静的潭水说了句，不碍事的。  
那潭水映了一层日光，金波粼粼，一下午只独独张继科收获颇丰，竹篓子内几尾新鲜肥美的鱼弹来跳去，这种耐性子磨时辰的事情他倒是一直都受得住，张继科一收杆，一抽竹篓的网绳邀两人去家里吃饭，“我下厨。”两人对视一眼，自然不好违了他的好意。张继科遣人又去喊了另一些友人自不用提，他喜欢吃饭热闹，本就不拘小节，君子远庖厨这酸腐理儿从不放在心上，一桌全鱼宴配些时鲜蔬果，烫一壶热乎的好酒，任凭他再三推辞也不得不被灌了几杯下肚。  
酒过三巡，便有人壮着胆子戏谑龙王当年应是并不看重男女之分，只看上了张继科讨回去做小新郎。又有人说现在那些怀春少女们瞧见那龙王塑像模样俊，都生了几分别样心思，谁知道过了那十年之约龙王都毫无动静是否又许了别家少年少女什么约，自是一番哄笑。张继科歪扭着身体侧倚在桂花树边，既不恼也不羞，只斜着双桃花眼不知望着哪里，夜风扫落了些金桂落在他发间，一股幽香沁人心脾。  
还有人感慨小时候没瞧见龙王气度风采，现在也不曾去那龙王庙里瞻仰龙王塑像，张继科仿佛回了神，支起身体来定了定脚步，低声气息悠长像魂儿都要被他那声抽去了一样，“这有何难，等我片刻。”言毕便抖了一抖衣袖上的细小桂花沫顺着沿廊走了，众人只当他乏了去小憩片刻，自还是喝酒吃菜戏耍谈笑，顶多一炷香功夫张继科七扭八歪走着蛇形步驼着个东西回来了，远远还看不真切，才一走进就有人吓得丢了筷子摔了杯，张继科竟然背了那龙王塑像来，铸那泥塑像的时候工匠为了让龙王看起来让人如沐春风，倒是给他绘了言笑晏晏的神情。夜里看着倒让人心慌，这下真真慌了神各自推说有事家去鸟兽状四散。  
张继科酒意后劲儿上来了，也顾不得他们，径自环着那神像跌跌撞撞往屋里去了。打更人的梆子声从深巷里木木地急促传来，张继科将它往桌上一置，吐了吐舌头舔着下唇嘀嘀咕咕，“平白被我爹用你唬我十年。”转身自个儿散了床幔往床上一横，两只脚互相蹭着用力一蹬，鞋靴即刻从里头滑出来砸在地上，依着他平日性子定要将它们齐整竖好，只今日实在软乏得厉害。他那床褥铺得厚实，缎子面还些微有凉意，张继科身上热得厉害，抱紧了被子撅着屁股蹭了蹭，没几下胯下那物件就有些颤颤悠悠地要立起来，一激灵张继科颈后细微的毛发竖起一片，人倒是酒醒了三分，一扭头看见那塑像依然一动不动摆在那里，笑容真切神情可亲。

张继科哼了一声埋在被子里伸着手去揉那根，喉间热得发痒，也弄不清是不是刚才那酒盏里漾着的桂花的甜味儿，他许久没弄那根，那肉柱在指间滑动的迷醉感让醺意和快意一波接一波在体内往上涌，任是他有些飘在云里雾里也捉到了那轻微的一丝叹息声，张继科像被抓住做了什么不得了的事一般从床榻上弹了起来，心口吓得突突乱跳，窗幔果然被掀了一角直至完全撩起，那龙王弯着眼角一副瞧好戏乐不可支的样子，比泥塑的那个看起来生动许多。  
张继科忘了生气，睁圆了眼又惊又羞，“你笑什么。”这龙王之前在旁人看来冷清威严，上一次张继科还记得不甚清楚，现在心底却生了一股说不清的熟悉。“我笑你对着神像做这档子事倒不怕渎神。”马龙缓缓将窗幔用系绳牵起，床上的少年人盘腿扭坐着，一脸嗔怪不知气从何撒起的模样。秋夜的月光不免有些稀寡清柔，他却像春天里抽条的枝芽，精韧清瘦，带着清晨日光的温暖朝气。现在被情欲逼得脸颊耳后都如同桃花拧作汁染了三分艳丽。张继科到不怕他，屈膝向前跪爬了半步贴在马龙身前，仰着头许是有些恼但听起来更像撒娇耍赖，“所以龙王大人你是特意来瞧我自渎么？”马龙气息一滞，一挥手又悄悄解了那窗幔松在身后，摊开手掌揉着张继科胸口替他顺气调笑道，“自然是来取你。”  
张继科被他弄得舒服，身体越来越软几乎要倒在身后的被褥上，下面才平息了一会儿又起了欲念，半眯着眼，气声从嗓子眼里压低了漏了出来，“取了我做什么？生吃还是……活剥？”马龙心里叹了口气，才说他像春枝，这小醉汉就像拂面杨柳搅着他这潭死水都起了涟漪，他低头亲了亲张继科有些干的嘴角，探下去手握着他那处细细搓揉起来，那孩子不懂推却亦或是根本不想，伏在他肩头倒抽着气，马龙捻着他腿间柔软的皮肉，带了那两颗肉球前后滑动，少年人腿根处皮肤紧致光洁，被他手指圈弄鼓捣得额头沁了汗，一伸手环住了马龙将自己往前送，两条腿倒比身上其他处结实有力，藤条扭似的夹紧他的手，不多时就在他手里泄了出来，皮肉肌肤在马龙掌下绷紧。他彻底春水似的化作一滩前倾软在马龙身上，自是明白抵在自己下腹的是何物，却只是红着脸佯作不知。  
那龙王也并未多言语，被子一掀开，将张继科放在床上，张继科顺势一卷被子往里滚去，睡意像夏日午后的阵雨来得一般快又急，他一合眼眼皮就灌了铅似的再也睁不开了，后事一件都记不得了，连那龙王何时走的也记不清了，第二日起来只见他的诗集册子翻开了，被桌上的虎形镇纸压着，张继科走近了一看，龙藤虎跃的的藤字被划了出来，写了个腾字，落款马龙两字遒劲潇洒。张继科嗤了声，他哪里知道自己是有别的深意。那龙王却夜夜来拜访了，两人念些书卷诗作，谈些风土轶事，他在这世上活的年岁久上许多，自然多得是张继科闻所未闻的趣事，看似拒人千里之外，实则健谈风趣，只怕张继科连画本都要丢开了。他每每起了那念想，就不许马龙再好好看书了，像灵巧的大猫似的在他腿上蹭来爬去，马龙自是会意，便笑着悄然合上书卷，手掌抚上张继科的身体，他很会摆弄张继科，熟悉每一处可以在张继科身上燃起火的地方，不消多时张继科就只会快活地直哼哼了。时间久了张继科完事后生了一丝不快，他分明察觉到马龙的异样，对方却从未逾越半尺，每次都像只是替张继科纾解，他对张继科倒像无半分欲念似的，自此要他替自己弄的次数也少了下来。马龙哪里知道他这心思，只当他新鲜劲儿过了乏味了疏远他而已。

马龙不再夜夜来了，张继科也像失了春光霞色，黯淡了下去。  
那朱红洒金的喜帖像开尽了的朱砂碧桃落了瓣儿飘在湖水潭心，浸透了水，刺眼得像一抹肃杀的鲜血。

马龙空着手去的，心也像剜空了一般。望着那一溜连成线左右摇晃的艳红灯笼，一双对称的囍字贴了金底糊在朱门上，他倒真像那泥塑的木人了。那春风得意少年郎着了大红喜服拾级而下，玉带束腰越发显得宽肩窄腰，只是面颊消瘦了些许不如之前饱满。  
马龙说不出恭喜两字，或许他的温柔最后慢慢扼杀了他自己，他开着玩笑却有些狠意，字字是他真心，“现下如果我取走了你，也没人能碍得了我。”  
张继科抿嘴不言，似是在沉思，过了片刻低沉着嗓音听起来如同夜魅，“我可还算好看？”  
马龙挤不出个像样的笑容，“好看。”  
“只怕我再好看也比不上你心里那人。”张继科话音里掺了苦涩。  
马龙诧异抬起头来，“你知道了？”  
张继科眉梢眼角不再像之前飞着神采，“我知道你从不与我……一定是心里有着什么忘却不了的人。”  
“所以你用成亲来快刀斩乱麻？”马龙不答他疑问也不否认，倒朝他走近了两步，“你倒不怕我真怒了抢了你，任是谁都不可能再寻到你。”张继科似是委屈又像赌气不肯正视他，马龙却不挪开眼，瞧得他态度软下去，“本就没什么……亲事。”  
马龙即刻悟了过来，这小祖宗定是哄了他爹联合府上里里外外上上下下做戏逼他，前世两字飘渺得像无法兑现的画押契，然现如今天意如此。他牵了张继科的手抚弄那拇指，一直拉到心口，“没有什么其他人，只是我先前丢了只虎崽。”  
张继科并未十分了然他的意思，却顺着他话问下去，“那你找到了没有？”  
“现下找到了。”  
马龙低头笑了笑，从袖口取出一条黑色系绳，下方晃着一块莹润无暇的碧绿翠玉。  
“答应了给你的东西，依然还给你。”

 

以下是和正文无关专门用来恐吓不听话小肉球剧场：  
虎崽只晓得用两只肉爪滚着绒球玩耍，误了抱着奶瓶喝奶的饭点。  
阿爸气得怒发冲冠（不好意思划掉，人家阿爸有头发，虎崽阿爸光溜溜）  
阿爸怒吼：你再不听话，龙王马上带走你！  
瞬间狂风大作，飞沙走石，门户大开，电闪雷鸣间肥龙（划掉）飞龙穿过堂屋叼走了奶虎子回到了他居住的山洞。  
小白龙盘了两圈将奶虎子围在中间，喜上淡淡的（划掉）眉梢：我的小新郎肥软又可口，一看就是好生喂养着的！  
委屈巴巴但内心因为第一次离家还意外高兴的虎子：放我回家！我上有年迈的阿爸，下有……下有……  
小肥龙也很茫然：可是是你阿爸喊我叼走你的呀，我就来了！  
小奶虎子一听很有道理，只好一歪肉滚滚的身体，翻着肚皮吐着尖尖的小舌头打个滚不知道怎么办了。

过了一阵子，光头阿爸收到了飞鸽传书，打开一看，皱巴巴的纸条上大约是他虎崽推着肉掌歪歪扭扭写了几个斜着的字，“阿爸，我有新的球♂可以玩了，勿念”


End file.
